Three Strikes
by StuckBeingLoco
Summary: Sam & Freddie's fighting starts to be too much for Carly to handle.  Set pre-iOMG.


_** Hey, readers. This is my first and quite possibly my only story. I wrote it a long time ago when I was bored, found it recently and thought, why not just post it. Fair warning, I wrote this very quickly and didn't really edit it too much, so sorry for any mistakes. And I know it's not the best story but I had fun writing it. Hopefully you guys with have fun reading it. Or at least have fun making fun of how not fun it was.**_

And we're clear!" Freddie said, ending another episode of iCarly. It was a pretty normal show. A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and a whole lot of me being awesome. Freddie walked over to his nerd station and put his camera down before congratulating us. "Thanks" Carly told him before grabbing her water bottle. All he got was a "yeah, I know" from me. I mean, come on, when is our show not good? Our show is like ham or sex, even when it's bad it's still pretty good. Not that I would know anything about the latter. "Okay, Sam" Carly said, snapping me out of wherever my mind was going after that last thought, "For the next iCarly I was thinking...""Whoa whoa whoa little miss efficient, we just got done with a show. Why don't you kids do whatever you were gonna say and let momma get some rest." Carly shook her head, Freddie rolled his eyes, and I ignored them both.

I flopped onto the nearest beanbag. "Oww!" I screamed, grabbing my back. "What the hell is this chiz?" I reached under my back to find a book the same color as the beanbag. I notice Freddie wearing a look of fear and guilt. I like that. It gets me all hot... with anger, just anger, no other underlying emotions. With the book held in my hand I zero in on my target. Carly pleads with me, "Sam. Freddie didn't do it on purpose." I turn to Carly and quickly consider whether or not I should do it. I decide even quicker. Pshh, it's me, of course i'm gonna do it! Turning back to Freddie I cock back my arm, and with all the power I could muster, and a devilish look on my face, I heave the book at his head.

He managed to duck in the nick of time causing the book to go crashing through the door of the studio. As the glass shattered we all just stood there, mouths wide open. It was quiet for a while. Someone has to break the silence. And there was no way I was taking the blame for this. "Way to go, Freddie! You broke the door!" This caught Freddie off guard, "What!" he screamed, "You're the one who threw it!" "Yeah, but it never would've hit the door if you didn't move." "So i'm just supposed to let it hit me?" "Well letting it crash threw the door was obviously a better choice." "Enough!" Carly screams at the top of her lungs, startling us. We... I mean Freddie and me, it just felt weird saying "we", anyway, me and Freddie stop arguing and look at Carly, surprised with how loud and angry her voice was. I tried calming her down, "It's okay. We'll pay for the door to get fixed." I figured the argument part was over, but Freddie just had to open his mouth. "Don't you mean i'll pay for it, you'll say that you'll pay me back but you never will?" This kid. He never knows when to just let it go. "Fine" I sigh, "You can pay for all of it yourself. I'll let you." What? I never said I... Carly, did I ever say..." he looked to where Carly was standing finding emptiness instead.

"Carly? Where did Carly go?" he asked more to himself than to me, I answered him anyways, " She must've left when you started flapping your yapper. Way to go Benson!" I said punching his arm. "You were the one that started the whole thing, Puckett!" Freddie said defiantly. This was getting us nowhere. "Whatever let's just go make sure Carly's okay." We ran downstairs expecting to find Carly pacing back and forth muttering angrily to herself. Instead we saw Carly just sitting on the couch calmly drinking her special tea. As we approach her I open my mouth to apologize but she cuts me off before I can even say anything. "Don't." She says in a stern tone. Freddie looks at Carly seeing the seriousness in her eyes, "But Carly..." "I don't want to hear it. You know what?" she takes a deep breath "I think you both should just leave. I don't want to say something i'm gonna regret" I felt terrible. Sure, i've done stuff that's way worse than this and i've been yelled at way worse than this, but for some reason this was one of the times I actually felt bad about something. Maybe i'll just kiss her. That seemed to work on Freddie. Dammit, I told myself i'd stop thinking about that mistake of a moment. I look at Freddie. He has the same look of shame that I do. Our eyes meet and without words we agree to leave and give Carly some time to calm down. We head towards the door with our heads held down in shame. As we reach the door Carly tells us one last thing. She doesn't yell, she just looks at us like a disappointed parent, "That's strike one."

We left the apartment not really sure what she meant. We thought better than to ask her. As Freddie reached his door he turned to me, "Look Sam, I think we should try to get along, for a little while at least." he said seriously. "Yeah, I know." I said, matching his tone. "We'll give her some time to calm down. Then back to normal. Sound good, Fredward?" He looked somewhat surprised tWellhat I didn't call him some weird nickname. Using his birth name instead. He then smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way... Samantha." he said, putting an emphasis on my name just to annoy me. He should know better than to do that. Just because I used his real name does not give him the right to use mine! "Okay, that tears it!" I say angrily. "Nobody calls me..." Before I was able to finish my sentence he pressed his finger to my lips while shushing me. Part of me wanted to bite his finger, and the other part was, I don't know, surprised that he had the balls to risk his finger like that. He removed his finger from my lips and inched his face closer to mine.

My eyes grew wide. I had no idea what he was doing. I started to freak out a little, but still did nothing to stop him. His face was now mere inches from mine. I was frozen, I couldn't move. Thankfully, he did. He moved past my face to my ears and whispered in what sounded to me like a mixture of teasing and flirting, "I just wanted to give you a little bit of fuel for the next fight." He kept his smirk on as he reached for the doorknob. He was halfway through the door when I snapped out of the daze he put me in. "You're gonna be so dead, Benson." I threatened with my evilest voice. "Ooh, i'm shaking." He responded mockingly. With those final words he disappeared into his apartment leaving me in the hallway, a confused mess.

Two questions stuck in my head. What the hell just happened? And, how long exactly is a while? Because i'm not sure how long I can last without fighting with that kid!

_**Well, there's chapter one. Told ya it's not the best. Review if you want. Or not. Either way it's cool. Have a nice day errybody.**_


End file.
